1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a computer readable medium and an information processing method.
2. Related Art
A technique is known which prevents a reading device (for reading an image from a document) from accepting a manipulation of another user when a user is going to have the reading device read an image of a document that has been set therein by the user.